tf2freakarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Infizieren
Dr. Infizieren (usually just called "Infizieren") is a BLK Medic created by Wikia user Icy guy2. Origin Dr. Infizieren was once a mischievous criminal named "Granny", due to him committing crimes while dressed as an archetypical old lady/grandma. However, when he encountered and was nearly killed by a gang of patrolling RED mercenaries, he rebuilt his persona into becoming much more harsh and militant. Additionally, Dr. Infizieren is so obsessed with the concept of being infamous, he attempted to destroy any evidence of his previous crimes and actions. To the point of attempting (and occasionally succeeding) in killing his former criminal allies. Appearance Dr.Infizieren appears as a Medic with a Black uniform. This uniform also has his characteristic bio-hazard symbols on it, he also sports a beard and a BLU Team Captain. He previously appeard as a RED Medic who wore the Geisha Boy. Personality and Behavior Dr. Infizieren harbors an obsession with fame, more specifically, infamy. After having heard the exploits of and other freaks, he has become obsessed with gaining recognition and popularity, even if it is due to negative reasons. So unlike most freaks, he isn't genuinely evil, just attention hungry. He has gone so far as to sell his soul to the devil to gain freakish abilities, just so he could be recognized as an official freak. Sometime later, he recruited his own gang of inept mercenaries, forming his own wannabe organization INF (Infectious Nefarious Figures). During combat, he uses over the top threats and insults, reminiscent of a comic book villain. Powers and Abilities Due to self-made implants, injections, and chemicals, Infizieren has various abilities. For someone his lanky physique, he is quite durable. He can act unflinching against small arms fire, however his main defensive attribute is his immunity to all types of toxins or poisons. From Venom's Mask Toxin, to the 's venomous vomit, and of course his own concoctions. Despite his silly nature and manner of speaking, he is actually a decent strategist. He often sends out a squad of mercenaries to scout an area, and will usually leave it alone if it proves fatal. During combat, Infizieren uses a modified version of mustard gas, dubbed the "Infizieren Special". When activated, the gas targets and damages the victim's amygdala. This causes the victim to enter into a state of panic and aggression, which subsequently makes them frenzy. When the gas is active, he can manipulate it like wind, which is his freakish ability. Faults and Weaknesses * Despite some of his strategic choices being acceptable, his plans usually make no sense (like when he attempted to resurrect a fossilized Tyrannosaurus Rex). This is because he always bases his plans around popularity and memorability, not logic. * He frequently suffers from extreme migraines. These can cause him to suffer from fatigue, nausea, and even unconsciousness. Additionally, the effects can be quickened by sound based attacks (such as 's scream). Trivia * Infizieren's name is the German word for infect (If google translate is correct). * Infiziern is partially based off the fictional DC Comics supervillain Calendar Man. Who like many comic book heroes and villains, started of as a campy character in the 50s, but eventually received a gritty redesign. This is similar to Infiziern's backstory. Category:BLK Team Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Concepts made by Icy guy2 Category:Medics